With the continuous progress of radio technologies, various radio services emerge in large numbers, but spectrum resources on which the radio services rely are limited, and the spectrum resources manifest an extreme shortage situation with respect to people's increasing demands for bandwidth; and on the other hand, the utilization of the spectrum resources is not high in the traditional mode of fixed spectrum allocation. In a sense, such spectrum allocation mechanism in which the spectrum resources are fixedly allocated to licensed systems causes the extreme shortage situation of the spectrum resources, since users of the spectrum resources do not always occupy the spectrum resources anywhere 24 hours a day and 7 days a week.
The cognitive radio technology breaks the spectrum fixed allocation mechanism in the traditional sense, and dynamically allocates the spectrum resources among systems, improving the utilization efficiency of spectrum resources. A typical licensed shared access (LSA) technology provides an approach in which an LSA licensed system and an LSA secondary system share the same spectrum resource under a regulatory framework. The same spectrum resource is called LSA spectrum resource, that is, the spectrum resource shared by the LSA licensed system and the LSA secondary system. The LSA licensed system refers to an actual licensed user of the LSA spectrum resource, that is, an actual owner of the spectrum resource; the LSA secondary system refers to a user who is licensed by a regulatory authority and can share the LSA spectrum resource with the LSA licensed system. However, such licensed only shows that the LSA secondary system can conditionally use the LSA spectrum resource, and the actual owner of the LSA spectrum resource is still the LSA licensed system. In other words, the LSA secondary system licensed by the regulatory authority has only conditional usage rights for the LSA spectrum resource, and the actual owner of the LSA spectrum resource is still owned by the LSA licensed system. Generally in the course of use, the LSA licensed system contains two meanings: one is the personnel or institution of the LSA licensed system, that is, the personnel or institution to which the actual licensed party of the LSA spectrum resource belongs, and this meaning is generally used in occasions, such as spectrum negotiation, etc.; the other is an LSA licensed device, that is, a transmitting device, such as a TV transmitting system, base station and other related wireless communication transmission devices, used by the LSA licensed system. Likewise, the LSA secondary system also contains two meanings: one is the personnel or institution of the LSA secondary system, that is, the personnel or institution to which the LSA secondary system belongs, and this meaning is generally used in occasions, such as spectrum negotiation, etc.; the other is an LSA secondary system device, that is, a transmitting device, such as a base station, relay, micro base station and other related wireless communication transmission devices, used by the LSA secondary system. For a clearer description, the content herein is described directly using the LSA licensed system device or the LSA secondary system device.
A primary and secondary relationship described above when the LSA spectrum resource is used also determines that the LSA secondary user device must meet the interference protection requirements of the LSA licensed system. In the architecture of the related technology, as shown in FIG. 1, an LSA Repository (LR) takes charge of the protection of LSA licensed user, and is connected with the national regulatory authority (NRA) and the LSA licensed user Incumbent through links LSA2 and LSA3, respectively, to obtain related spectrum usage information of the LSA licensed user, interference protection regulation information, and policy information of the national regulatory authority. Moreover, the information is sent through a link LSA1 to a spectrum management node of the LSA secondary user, i.e., an LSA controller (LC), and the LC configures working parameters for subordinate LSA secondary user devices according to the related interference protection regulation. In this process, the LC calculates a maximum transmitting power limitation of the LSA secondary user device (such as an LTE macro base station eNB) on a certain LSA spectrum resource according to a theory. However, in theoretical calculation, a setting of a propagation model is difficult to fully conform with the actual environment, and a calculation result is hard to avoid occurrence of deviations; or in the process where the eNB uses the spectrum, a change occurs in the propagation environment and causes interference to the LSA licensed user, and the LSA secondary system cannot discover the interference in time and make appropriate adjustments, which is not allowed by the LSA technology.